Attention
by Trausti
Summary: This is how one girl managed to gain the attention of the most popular group in her school without even trying... One shot... No real pairings... Enjoy... ;P


**A/N : Hi there... I have decided to place this story here just to see the responds to it... I got the idea when I saw a picture of Sasuke, Shika, Naruto and Kiba in school uniforms and I wanted to do something with that... Enjoy... ;P**

* * *

Alright there are a couple of ways to get some boys attention and it all depends on who you are and how far you're willing to go to get to know them better and become their friend.

This is how one girl managed to gain the attention of the most popular group in her school without even trying.

-

"You're sitting in my spot." A guy with his dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail said to a pinkette who was resting under a large tree.

She opened her eye to pier at the boy before smirking at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't seem to see your name on it." She said moving to a sitting position. "But I'm willing to play you for it that is if you're up to it." She added after a moment. The boy sat down across from the girl and pulled out a board.

"Do you mind playing GO?" He asked preparing the men on the board not really waiting for an answer. The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Sure, I love GO, oh and by the way my name is Sakura." She said stretching out her hand which he took replying. "Shikamaru." And the game began.

They played away their lunch period and the first minute of the next class but finally Sakura won over the boy and stood up. "Well it seems like this will be my spot for now, nice playing with you Shika." And at that she ran of making the boy wonder how she beat him, he was a bloody genius after all.

-

"Oh god, I'm so hungry, I can't wait until I get some ramen." A blond boy said as he walked into a small restaurant with a smile on his face as soon as he smelled the delicious sent in there. "Hey old man, give me the usual and make it two bowls, I'm hungry!" He yelled and sat down in a booth close by.

A pinkette walked in shortly after him and sat in the booth across from the boy after she ordered something so they could look each other in the face.

When their orders came at the same time the blond boy saw that the girl had the exact same food as he did, two bowls and everything. Thinking nothing of it he started to eat but when he looked up again he saw that the girl was already done with her first bowl and had started on her second.

He started to eat his food faster to catch up to her but saw that when she finished that bowl she ordered another one, so in a silent one way competition he also ordered another bowl like the girl.

This went on for some time until they had both finished six bowls and the pinkette was on her seventh. "You're good." The blond finally broke the silence in the restaurant. "No one has ever beaten me in an eating competition."

The girl just smiled at him and shrugged. "I wasn't aware that we were in a competition… eh?" She fished for his name which he gave her.

"Naruto, and you are?" He asked in return.

"Sakura, it was nice to meat you Naruto, and just so you know if you ever want a rematch then I can eat ten bowls of ramen when I'm really hungry." And at that she left the shop leaving a puzzled blond boy behind her.

-

"That baka better be in there or I'm going to kick his ass." A boy that had his hair sticking up in the back said to himself as he parked his Volvo outside a ramen joint where one of his best friends would most likely be eating his heart out. Just when he stepped out of the car he spotted a motorcycle with a pinkette standing next to it talking on the phone.

He starred at the bike in awe, it was a Kawasaki ninja 1000, all black with silver flames going down its sides, to say he was unable to not get a better look would be a huge understatement.

"Like what you see?" The boy looked up to face the pinkette who hadn't moved from the bike as he came closer to it and drooling. Shrugging he just said. "Eh, it's ok."

The pinkette just smiled and leaned back on the bike. "I'm Sakura, what's your name?" The boy straightened out from his position from examining the engine and held out his hand to her like a gentleman. "Sasuke, nice to met you. Do you know who owns the bike?" He then asked and went back to looking at the engine like a pro.

"Yeah, I know who it is and let me tell you that this baby is worth more than your life, so don't do something you might regret." Sakura warned him playfully and moved so he had better access to the front of the bike.

"He doesn't have to worry, I know what I'm doing." Sasuke said and ran his had over the seat just to yank it away when Sakura pulled it up and took out a leather jacket and a helmet.

"Good to know that you're taking care of _my_baby, but I've got to go now Sasuke, so I might see you around." Sakura said putting the two items on and mounting the bike before starting it. Sasuke stood there speechless as he watched her speed of on the bike of his dreams.

"Sasuke there you are I thought you'd never come. Hurry up I've got to tell you about this girl I just met." None other than Naruto said this as he stuck his head out of the ramen place, oblivious about how his friend was acting.

-

"Shit, shit, shit, late for class, late for class." A brunette with red facial tattoos said to the air as he was running into the school. He didn't know exactly why he was running, he would miss the class anyway even if he'd run at top speed.

"Damn snooze button." Was suddenly heard from his right and that was the only warning he got before begin bumped into by a girl who was also running making them fall down in tangles of limbs.

"Aw fuck. Move your fat ass jerk." The girl yelled at the brunette as she struggled to get free from underneath him. "Hey, who're you calling fat bitch?" The boy responded pushing himself up and of the girl as she kicked him in the shin while trashing around.

Just as they were both standing the bell signaling the end of class rung and students started to move out of the classrooms and into the hallway where the two of them were.

"Oh great move jackass, now I won't even get the chance to explain things to the teacher." The girl who happened to be a pinkette yelled pointing at the tattooed boy who scowled at her while crossing his arms.

"I have a name Pinky its Kiba so use it." He said glaring holes to the girls head. "Don't call me Pinky Jerk, my name is Sakura remember it." She yelled back at him making a few people turn their heads to see what all the commotion was about but when they saw that it was just Kiba fighting again they soon turned back to their business.

"Don't you start, Pinky, I don't see how you can be angry with me, as I see it this was all your fault and it's because of you that I'll get another detention in English." Kiba yelled walking towards her towering over her small frame.

"This was your entire fault, if you hadn't been running around like that you wouldn't have hit me and I wouldn't be in this mess." Sakura responder poking him with every word she said, voice getting louder by the second.

"Don't touch me." Kiba just said slapping her hand away earning him a gasp and suddenly the girl was tackling him to the ground. They struggled for a moment unaware of the fact that people were gathering around them starting to chant. "Fight, fight, fight."

Sakura and Kiba rolled around for a moment before three set of arms pulled them apart. "Wow, Kiba relax, she's just a girl." A blond boy said holding the brunette at bay. Meanwhile two brunettes were doing their best to hold the angry pinkette away from their friend so she wouldn't castrate him.

Sakura kept trying to get Kiba for a few short moments before stopping and looking up into the faces of the three boys in wonder. "Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, what are you guys doing here?" She asked genuinely surprised at seeing them.

-

"I'm very disappointed in you Sakura, to start a fight like that, it's just so unlike you." Their principal said shaking her head at the five people sitting in front of her. "Kiba I can understand but you, do you two have anything to say for your self?" As the blond big breasted principal asked the two of them rose up and started blaming each other like there was no tomorrow and it didn't stop until she banged her hand down at her desk.

"I'll let you of the hook this time but if I hear that you're fighting again I'll give the two of you a month detention." The principal said shooing them out of her office.

"Great job Kiba, now Tsunade hates me." Sakura said frowning at the boy next to her.

"Yeah well tough luck, she's hated me from the moment I stepped in this school." Kiba just responded. "Make that all of us." Naruto butted in while crossing his arms in annoyance before continuing. "And I don't even know why, what have I ever done to her?"

Sasuke hit the blond over the head. "How about all of your stupid little pranks and always calling her granny?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto just lifted up his hands in defeat. "Alright she has a reason to hate me, but what about you two, as far as I know you're bloody angels?" Now it was Shikamaru's turn to hit him over the head, while not as hard as Sasuke it still hurt.

"How about the fact that most girls don't pay any attention in class when Sasuke is in it with them and that he's got a stuck up attitude towards the teachers, and I, if you haven't noticed, always sleep in class or skip them altogether?" Sakura who had been watching the exchange smiled at them.

"You guys seem alright with me. How about we go get something to eat, I don't feel like going to classes today?" The four boys looked at her funny for a moment before Kiba slung his hand over her shoulder smiling brightly.

"Ya know Pinky, you just might be alright." He exclaimed and with that they walked of together and Sakura didn't know that with just doing that she had signed up for her own hate club for stealing the most wanted guys in all of school and that Tsunade would soon have to make more room for a detention folder next to Kiba's and Naruto's.

* * *

**A/N : Alright now that you've read the story I need to ask you too Review and tell me what you thought and I would like to know what guy you'd think Sakura would fit with the most... This is a one shot so don't get your hopes up if you liked it... Please review I really want to know what you think of it... ;P**


End file.
